High-fidelity microphones, particularly with the advent of portable electronic devices and other applications using captured sound, are of significant interest. Particularly, higher order, including second order microphones, offering reduced size and better sound capturing and processing qualities are amongst those most highly sought after. Despite advances over the years, microphones still have pickup patterns that exhibit unwanted sound and inability to isolate a sound source in, for example, a noisy environment.